Cycles are popularly used by enthusiasts for a variety of purposes. Nowadays, recumbent cycles are being used by a number of cycling enthusiasts. Many cycling enthusiasts ride and enjoy the comfort and performance of recumbent cycles.
The common configuration of a recumbent cycle includes pedals positioned ahead of, rather than below, the cyclist. This configuration allows the use of a more comfortable reclined seat, which is typically placed lower to the ground than seats found in ordinary cycles.
Sometimes, it may be required to transport these recumbent cycles to different outdoor locations such as beaches, parks, cycling tracks, etc. Since conventional recumbent cycles may tend to be longer in length as compared to regular cycles, it may be difficult and cumbersome to attach the recumbent cycle to a vehicle for transportation or to carry the recumbent cycle by hand. These recumbent cycles may also occupy a large amount of space when not in use, causing storage problems.
As such, there exists a need for an improved recumbent cycle that is configured for easy transportation and storage while providing a comfortable ride.